A technique in which two members are adhered to each other by applying an adhesive to one of or both of joining surfaces, pressure-bonding the joining surfaces to each other, and curing the adhesive is generally well known (see, for example, Patent Document 1). However, when a fine structure (for example, a hole or groove having a size of micrometers level) is provided on at least one of the joining surfaces, for example, as in the case of a member of a biochemical chip, it is very difficult to achieve adhesion with no clearance without filling the fine structure with a fluid adhesive.
In addition, by a known method using an adhesive, it is also very difficult to achieve adhesion of an optical member such as a lens without degrading optical properties thereof because the thickness of the adhesive or the like on a joining surface becomes uneven.
As an adhesion method without using an adhesive, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of adhering foil-like or film-like materials to each other with an organic monomolecular film therebetween. In the method described in this document, for example, aluminum foils in which an organic monomolecular film having an aliphatic hydrocarbon group is bonded to a surface thereof adhere to each other through intermolecular force and a negative pressure.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-221478    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-246971